DETECTED! Love
DETECTED! Love is a song featured in the new series PriPara: Aidoru no Tsubasa. It debuts in episode 3 and is performed by the popular idol, Seiun. Appearances Lyrics TV Size. Romaji= Kyouretsuna ren'ai GEEMU ni makikoma rete ita! Koi to koi to Mada, mada ni anata wa eikou konsui joutai ni Watashi no ai wo jougen ni push Ima, matte iru koto no ni tsukarete iru Odayakana KISU wo ataeru no kuchibiru wo osu Ima kimi to issho ni itai ashita ga nai baai, Hoka no dareka ga aru baai wo do not lie Oboete, anata no ren'ai GEEMU! Romance no subete no shurui no tenshi to koisuru Aha kokoro wo ijiru, anata miru Koisuru dakishimete yo dekiru Watashi wa zettai ni shimasen... Un, ne Unmei no stage wo funde, ai no GEEMU wo tsudzukeru! Mama de mama de Saikou no show wo ataeru koto no my way (it's so imperfect) Kanau nai kamo shirenai nanika no kibou wo motsu Nani mo osoreru koto wa baai, wa, tousou ga dokodarou Ka douka ga dareka wo aishite, I will lie Anata wa, wana ni tekihatsu sarete iru! DOKIDOKI shinzou no sai haichi Ooku no yume de mitasa reta vast sky Amai kaori gloss no wipe? Murasakiiro no high heel wo wasurete wa ikenai Oh hanashi no PUROROOGU Ah MONOROOGU wo shuuryou Oboete, anata no ren'ai GEEMU! Issho ni ato ni kore made shiawase Romance no subete no shurui no tenshi to koisuru Aha kokoro wo ijiru, anata miru Koisuru dakishimete yo dekiru Watashi wa zettai ni shimasen... Un, ne Koi to koi to Eien ni, watashi no yume kudasai |-| Kanji= 強烈な恋愛ゲームに巻き込まれていた！ 恋と恋と まだ、まだにあなたは栄光昏睡状態に 私の愛を上限にpush 今、待っていることのに疲れている 穏やかなキスを与えるの唇を押す 今君と一緒に居たい明日がない場合、 他の誰かがある場合をdo not lie 覚えて、あなたの恋愛ゲーム! Romanceのすべての種類の天使と恋する Aha　心をいじる、あなた見る 恋する　この魔法を抱きしめて 恋する　抱きしめてよできる 私は絶対にしません... うん、ね 運命のステージを踏んで、愛のゲームを続ける! ままでままで 最高のショーを与えることのmy way (it's so imperfect) 叶うないかもしれない何かの希望を持つ 何も恐れることは場合、は、闘争がどこだろう かどうかが誰かを愛して、I will lie あなたは、罠に摘発されている! ドキドキ心臓の再配置 多くの夢で満たされたvast sky 甘い香りglossのwipe? 紫色のhigh heelを忘れてはいけない Oh　話のプロローグ Ah　モノローグを終了 覚えて、あなたの恋愛ゲーム! 一緒に「後にこれまで幸せ」 Romanceのすべての種類の天使と恋する Aha　心をいじる、あなた見る 恋する　この魔法を抱きしめて 恋する　抱きしめてよできる 私は絶対にしません... うん、ね 恋と恋と 永遠に、私の夢下さい |-| English= You are caught in a intense love game! Love and Love! Still, yet you are in a glorious coma Pushing my love to the maximum limit Right now, i'm a little tired of waiting Pressing my lips, giving a gentle kiss If there's no tomorrow, I'd like to be with you now If there is someone else, tell me Remember, your in the love game! In love with the angel of all kinds of romance Aha! I fiddle with your hearts, you see Fall in love with me so you can embrace this magic I will absolutely not... Yes, you know Step on the stage of fate, continue love game! Leave it, leave it! My way of giving the best show (it's so imperfect) Having hope of something that may not come true If there's nothing to fear, how can I try my best? If there someone else I love, I will lie You have been caught into my trap! The rearrangement of the pounding heart The vast sky of many dreams A wip of sweet-scented gloss Don't forget the purple high heels Oh, this prologue of this story Ah, this monologue must end Remember, your in the love game! Have a "happily ever after" with me In love with the angel of all kinds of romance Aha! I fiddle with your hearts, you see Fall in love with me so you can embrace this magic I will absolutely not... Yes, you know Love and love! Forever, please dream of me Trivia References Category:PriPara: Wings of Idols Category:Pripara: Wings of Idols Songs Category:Songs Category:OmegaPri